


Hoe ho ho! - 12 Days of Tarlos

by buckdiaz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 12 Days Of Tarlos, 12 Days of Tarlos 2020, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Hoe ho ho! It's 12 days of Tarlos time! We'll see how many days I'll do even though I do intend to do all 12 days...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 45
Kudos: 73
Collections: Twelve Days of Tarlos 2020





	1. Day 1: University AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 1; COFFEE SHOP/UNIVERSITY AU - DECEMBER 14th
> 
> Chapter specific tags: University au, pre est. relationship.

“TK,” Carlos called out as he looked over at the spaced out boy, doodling in his notebook. “TK,” he tried again, stepping over and holding the coffee cup in front of TK’s face. TK lost his pencil and jumped slightly as he slammed his notebook closed before looking wide-eyed up at him. 

“You scared me, don’t you knock?!” TK said as he snatched the coffee cup from Carlos’s hand and took a tentative sip to try and gauge how hot the coffee was. “We share a room so no, I didn’t knock. Called your name like five times though. Stuck on a problem? Is it math again?” Carlos asked as he slung his backpack to the ground before taking a seat in his study chair. 

TK sighed, shaking his head. “It’s not homework... But I am stuck on a problem” he said quietly as he swiveled in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Anything I can help with?” Carlos asked as he looked at him curious. 

TK gave a small smile. “I guess,” he said, drawing out the words, biting down on his lip before he put his coffee down and brought his legs up on the chair, wrapping his arms around them. 

“So, there’s this person that I really like and have been wanting to ask out for a bit but I’m scared you know? We have an amazing thing going on right now and I don’t want to ruin it or make it awkward,” TK explained as he sighed, glancing up at Carlos. 

Carlos nodded and hummed as he listened to TK talk. “I understand that, guess it comes down to just how much you like this person. Could you move on and be happy with what you got? Or would you think about what could’ve been?” Carlos told him pointedly. 

TK just shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know” he replied. “Guess I’ll think about it,” 

Carlos gave him a smile. “I’m sure the answer will come to you,” he said before turning around and grabbing his laptop from his bag so he could get started on an essay he had due the next day. The sound Carlos typing on his laptop filled the room for the next few minutes as TK did nothing but stare up at the floor as he clenched his jaw while racking his brain, trying to figure what to do. 

“Hey, Carlos?” TK spoke up after another few minutes as he put his feet down and rubbed his palms over his thighs. “Yeah?” Carlos replied as he quickly hit the save button before turning to look at TK. 

“Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime?” TK asked quietly before sucking in his bottom lip and biting down on it. He heard the wheels on Carlos’s chair roll and he glanced up to see Carlos rolling over to him in his chair. “I’d love to go out with you,” Carlos smiled as he took TK’s hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Yeah?” TK asked, a smile growing on his face as he squeezed Carlos’s hand. “Yeah,” Carlos replied as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently against TK’s. Closing his eyes, TK let out a soft little moan. 

Pulling away, Carlos stroked TK’s cheek. “I really need to finish this essay,” he mumbled as he glanced back at his laptop. “Yeah, of course, you should totally do that,” TK agreed, licking his lips while nodding. 

“You’ll have to let go of my hand and roll yourself over to the other side of the room to do that,” TK said after a bit as Carlos didn’t move. “Yeah, that’s not happening, come here,” Carlos pulled TK close and kissed him eagerly. 

Giggling as he was pulled onto Carlos’s lap, TK wrapped his arms around and kissed him back with gusto. “Wait, do we put a sock on the door if we’re fooling around with each other?” TK asked as he pulled back. “Oh yeah, I want everyone to know you’re taken,” Carlos smirked. Grinning, TK gave Carlos a quick kiss before jumping off his lap and pulled his socks off. He let one fall to the floor while he walked over to their dorm door. Opening it just a smidge, TK hang the sock on the door handle before closing it and locking the door behind him. 

Leaning against the door, he bit his lip as he looked over at Carlos. “Take me then,” he said while tilting his head to the side. Carlos was up on his feet and across the room in a half a second. “Careful what you ask for,” he smirked before pinning him against the door.


	2. Day 2: Happy Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 2; HAPPY HANUKKAH - DECEMBER 15th
> 
> Chapter specific tags: Est. relationship. Fluff.
> 
> BIG thank you to Matan4il for helping me out so much with all things Judaism cause I'm ignorant as fuck and basically knew nothing about it. <3

Carlos was freaking out. December 5th was tomorrow and Hanukkah was fast approaching, and Carlos had no idea what he was going to do. He hadn’t actually been close to someone who was Jewish and celebrated Hanukkah. 

Turning over in bed, he looked over at TK who was fast asleep on his stomach, snoring softly. He’d known for a while that he was deeply and truly in love with TK. it honestly hadn’t taken more than a week or two, TK had just wormed his way heart in record time and now Carlos couldn’t imagine his life without him. 

Sighing, Carlos reached out for his phone and opened Google. There had to be some website or a person who had asked the questions he was struggling with before right? Wrong. 

After countless attempts of googling “my boyfriend is Jewish, what do I do?” in slightly different ways, Carlos had gotten nowhere. He wanted to know how to approach the situation, he needed a clear battle plan and a few paragraphs from different married straight couples wasn’t going to cut it. 

Shutting off his phone, he groaned quietly at the time before he shuffled closer to TK and hugged him. After everything he knew TK had gone through he just wanted him to have a nice holiday season with a boyfriend who supported him and encouraged him and damn it, he was going to be that boyfriend. 

—

It was two days later, and a few hundred google searches later, when they’re out on a call at a parking lot when he sees a synagogue across the street that he realizes that the answers to the questions he has, have a clear source; the Jewish community in Austin. 

After sorting out the dispute over parking spots and a conversation with his partner, Carlos is crossing the street and approaching the synagogue. As he came closer, he could feel himself getting a little nervous and he cleared his throat before opening the door. 

The guard straightened up as he saw Carlos. “Is there a problem, officer?” he asked and looked at him worried. 

“No! No, sorry, I’m not here on official business,” Carlos reassured him as he sent him a little smile. “I was wondering if there was maybe someone here I could talk to about a personal matter? I’m not Jewish but I have a few questions?” Carlos said. “Of course, the rabbi is just inside. I’m sure she’d love to answer your questions,” The guard told Carlos. 

“We have kippahs for guests who don’t have their own by the door, feel free to wear one as you enter,” the guard added as he gave Carlos a smile as he opened the locked door for him. “Thank you,” Carlos nodded. 

Taking a kippah from the basket, Carlos placed it on his head as he headed inside. It was more modern looking than he had pictured in his head thanks to the fact that the churches he’d gone to growing up had always been old. 

“Can I help you?” a female voice asked, tearing Carlos out from his thoughts as he turned to the left to look at her. 

“Hi, I’m Carlos Reyes, I have a few questions about and the guard said it was okay to come in?” Carlos asked, taking a few steps closer to her. “Of course, I’m Eliza and I’m the rabbi in this synagogue, why don’t we take a seat,” Eliza said as she pointed to one of the benches. 

“Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, rabbi,” he said as he sat down. “This year I started seeing someone new, and I really like him and it’s being going so great,” Carlos said as he smiled, rubbing his hands together. “He is Jewish, and with Hanukkah and the holidays approaching, I want to make sure that I do things right. His last boyfriend was… less than supportive and I just want him to know that he can share all sides of him with me and that I’ll support him and encourage him,” Carlos let out a breath as he took a pause. 

“I’m not Jewish and sadly I never really learned much about Judaism nor do I know anyone but TK who is Jewish. I’m just wondering how I can be there for him during the holidays, help him celebrate, and not overstep when it’s not my religion. I don’t want to offend him or Judaism, you know?” Carlos said as he looked up at the rabbi. 

“I commend you for taking the step to come here today to learn, for many that’s a step too big. Can I ask how TK practices his faith?” The rabbi asked. 

“As far as I know he doesn’t go to services or associate himself with any synagogue at the moment but I know he prays almost every day, he’s talked about how he is excited for Hanukkah. And he is very proud to be Jewish and he’ll talk about it with anyone,” Carlos replied, smiling as he thought of TK. 

“Okay, and you want to know how best to celebrate Hanukkah with him as a non-Jewish? I think I have a few ideas,” Eliza smiled. 

20 minutes later, Carlos exited the synagogue with the rabbi's card in his pocket and lots of ideas in his head. He couldn't wait to get started. 

\--

TK sat cuddled up on one of the couches as he chewed on his lip while scrolling on his phone. Letting out a long, loud sigh, he jumped when Paul closed his book loudly and glanced over at him. “What’s up?” he asked as he saw that Paul was looking back at him. 

“I should be asking you that, that’s the fifth time you’ve sighed as if someone has denied you everything you’ve ever wanted in the last hour. What’s going on?” Paul asked, giving him a look. 

TK glanced at his phone before stroking his hand over his thigh. “I think Carlos is going to break up with me. Or he is cheating on me. Maybe both,” TK said quietly as he took a quick look up at Paul. 

Paul shook his head. “Carlos loves you. What makes you think he is going to break up with you or is cheating on you?” Paul asked confused. TK rubbed his thigh a little harder before digging his nails into his palm as he clenched his fist. “About a week ago he became so secretive and weird? Like he’s avoiding me sometimes? And whenever I come into the room he will close his phone and laptop, like he is hiding something. I tried asking him if something was going on but he just changed the subject,” TK said sadly. 

“I’ll admit that’s a little weird but Carlos adores you. I’m sure there’s an explanation for it all. You should try talking to him again,” Paul said as he stood up. He squeezed TK’s shoulder as he passed him. “I’m here for you no matter what,” he said before walking away. TK nodded and did a sad smile as he tried to think of a good explanation. He couldn’t find one though. 

When his shift ended, TK was definitely still in a funk as he walked over to Carlos’s car. He opened the car door and got in, smiling at Carlos as he leaned in and gave him a kiss. “How was your shift?” Carlos asked as he started driving. 

“It was good. A bit busy but nothing too bad,” TK replied as he looked out the window. “How was yours?” he asked back. “Oh, same. A few fights, shoplifting, and a stolen car. Nothing we couldn't handle,” Carlos reached out and took TK’s hand, lacing their fingers together. TK smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, his smile growing as Carlos squeezed back. 

When they pulled up into the driveway of Carlos’s house, TK got a little nervous again as he knew he had to try and talk to Carlos. Following him up to the house, TK put his bag down on the floor before walking over to the couch and sitting down. 

“Have you eaten?” Carlos asked as he headed over to the fridge to grab himself a water bottle. “Yeah, I had breakfast at the station,” TK replied as he tucked his legs under himself and chewed on his fingernails, watching as Carlos took a big sip of his water. 

“I have a present for you,” Carlos said suddenly as he put his water bottle down. “I was going to give it to you a little later today but I can’t wait,” TK looked at him curiously. “A present? Why?” he asked as he watched Carlos disappear into the bedroom for a few seconds. He sat up as Carlos returned with a big gift box in his hands. 

“I know we haven’t really talked much about this or how you celebrate but it’s the 10th of December which is the start of Hanukkah this year and I just wanted to give you a little something in case you were going to be over a lot and felt comfortable celebrating around me,” Carlos explained while taking a seat next to TK and handing over the box carefully. 

“If you don’t like it, we can return it and get something else. The rabbi I spoke with said that some people are very traditional when it comes to their hanukkiah while others have hannukiahs in the shape of a dinosaur so I kind of went for something standard,” he added nervously. TK opened the box gently before pulling back the tissue paper that was covering the menorah. 

“You got me a hanukkiah?” TK asked quietly as he stroked his fingers over it before looking up at Carlos. “Wait, you talked to a rabbi?” Carlos nodded. “I wanted to make sure I got it right,” he replied. 

TK bit his lip and looked down at the hanukkiah as he blinked his eyes quickly. “It’s beautiful, thank you,” he said, clearing his throat before holding the box tightly with one hand as he hugged Carlos tightly. “I don’t know what to say, I..” TK started but stopping as he felt himself becoming overwhelmed. 

“You don’t have to say anything, and you don’t have to use it if you don’t want to, I just wanted to make sure that you know that you can if you want to. I want to know every part of you, and encourage you and support you in all that you do, and this is a part of that,” TK wiped his eyes quickly as he placed the box carefully on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around Carlos. “I love you,” he choked out as he buried his face into Carlos’s neck. “I love you, too,” Carlos said as he hugged him tightly back. 

\--

Once the sun had set, Carlos got out the candles he had gotten for the hanukkiah as well and a box of matches. He stood behind TK, his hands around his waist, his head resting on TK’s shoulder, smiling as he observed TK placing two candles on the hanukkiah, one on the right and then one in the middle, before reciting his three blessings. Taking a match, TK lit the shamash before blowing out the match. Gently picking up the middle candle, he brought it over to the other candle to light it. 

Placing the shamash back in the middle, TK started singing a song softly. Carlos hugged him tighter as he felt himself becoming a little emotional. As TK finished his song he leaned back against Carlos. “Happy Hanukkah,” Carlos wished softly before pressing a kiss to TK’s cheek. 

TK smiled and squeezed Carlos’s hand before softly replying to him. “Happy Hanukkah,”


	3. Day 3: Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 3; UGLY SWEATER- DECEMBER 16th
> 
> Chapter specific tags: Dom/sub. Dom!Carlos. Sub!TK, Blowjob. Tinsel. Glue gun. Pouts.

TK sat with his tongue poking out as he carefully used his hot glue gun to glue the tinsel to Carlos’s red jumper. “Ahh, fuck,” he swore and shook his finger quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Ow ow ow!” he whimpered before looking down at his finger where the hot glue had burned him. “Stupid fucker,” he groaned as he glared at the glue gun. 

“What are you up and awake and not in bed cuddling your boyfriend?” Carlos asked sleepily as he came down the hallway with a blanket over his head and wrapped around his body. TK looked up at him and smiled. “Did you miss me?” TK asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side. “Maybe,” Carlos said as he sat down on the couch before taking in the sight before him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as he tried to figure out why his rug was covered in tinsel. “Oh! I’m making our sweaters for the ugly holiday sweater party! I know you said you had some but we need to win, so I decided to make us some instead. I’ve finished mine already and now I’m just finishing yours!” TK grinned as he held up the nearly finished product. 

“I just need to add a few baubles and a star by one of the sleeves so that when you raise your hands, you’ll be a Christmas tree!” TK said proudly and put it down before standing up and grabbing his. “Close your eyes,” he instructed and made sure Carlos complied before he put on his sweater and made sure all the lights were on. Turning around and standing before Carlos, he raised his hands up in a T pose. 

“Open!” TK said excitedly and did a little shimmy as Carlos looked at him. “Isn’t it both so wonderful and hideous? It’s genius really! I’m a hanukiah!” TK said proudly. Carlos stared at him. “I honestly don’t know how to respond. It’s very creative?” he said carefully as he took in the wonky pieces on tinsel and the battery-operated tea lights glued on TK’s sleeve. 

TK grinned as he put his hands down and sat down on Carlos’s lap. “Thank you, Carlos. I’m a lot more crafty than people give me credit for,” TK boasted before giving Carlos a kiss. Carlos smiled as he pulled TK down for another kiss. “Maybe you could show me what else those hands are crafty at?” Carlos said slowly in between kisses. Giggling, TK rolled his hips, pressing his crotch against Carlos’s. 

“But my poor fingertips are burned from the glue gun,” TK teased, putting on a dramatic pout as he showed off his slightly red fingertips. “Well, I can kiss them better or you could use something else than your hands,” Carlos pointed out as he grabbed TK’s chin and ran his thumb over TK’s bottom lip. “But, I..” “Nu-uh, no more but’s, get on your knees like a good boy, I want your mouth on my dick,” Carlos interrupted him. 

TK sucked in a quick breath as shivered and looked at Carlos wide-eyed. “Yes, Sir” he choked out before slipping down to the floor. Carlos took the blanket off himself as he reached down and stroked his cock over his underwear. 

“I missed you in bed earlier, I wanted to fuck you but you weren’t there,” Carlos said as he looked down at TK, loving how his eyes followed his hands' movements. “I’m sorry, we can go back to bed now?” TK asked hopeful as he glanced up at him quickly. Carlos smirked. “I’m quite comfortable here now,” he said as he brought his hand up so he could spit into it before he reached under the waistband of his underwear and wrapped his hands around his hardening cock. 

“Maybe I should just take care of this myself since your fingers are burnt, you should get some rest after all the hard work you’ve done already this morning,” Carlos mused as he slowly started to stroke his cock slowly. 

“No, I’m all better! And I’m not tired,” TK whimpered as he shuffled closer and rested his hands on Carlos’s thighs. “I can help you, Papi,” TK reassured him as he nodded, his eyes fixated on Carlos’s hand in his underwear. 

“You sure? I mean if you really want to I could let you,” Carlos smirked as TK moved even closer, his head resting on his thigh while his fingers were just millimeters away from the hem on his underwear. 

“I do really want to, please Papi!” TK begged. “Okay but the sweater has to go. The tinsel is tickling my thighs and not in a good way. I’ve no interest in getting tinsel burn today,” Carlos said as he pulled down his underwear, freeing his dick. TK licked his lips as he quickly slipped out of his sweater and let it fall to the floor. 

Taking Carlos’s dick in his hand, TK took the cock head in his mouth and moaned quietly as he closed his eyes and sucked on it. Since Carlos still hadn’t showered this morning, he still smelled like himself and TK loved the smell of Carlos. 

Running his tongue over the slit, TK pulled back and took a deep breath as he stroked Carlos’s cock, moving his hand up and down his shaft. Moving his face closer, TK moved Carlos’s dick up so he could lick at his balls and play with them with his other hand while he tried to keep his right hand moving steadily on his cock. “Papi,” TK moaned as he nuzzled into the base of his cock.

Carlos reached down and stroked TK’s hair, his chest moving up and down quicker than normal as TK’s talented lips, tongue, and fingers touched him. “Baby, take me in your mouth,” Carlos ordered gently as he tilted TK’s head up slightly. Watching as TK took him in his mouth without question, Carlos moaned as he was engulfed in TK’s warm and wet mouth. 

“I want you to cum down my throat, Papi,” TK said as he pulled off him for a bit, stroking him quickly. “Please, cum down my throat,” he begged before wrapping his lips around Carlos’s cock again, moving his head quickly up and down. 

“Fuck,” Carlos groaned as he grasped TK’s hand tightly, closing his eyes as he thrust up into TK’s eager mouth. Panting, moaning and the sound of TK sucking him off filled the room before Carlos gasped. Grabbing onto TK’s head tightly, he held him down on his cock as he jerked his hips forward as he cummed into TK’s mouth. 

Dropping his head back, Carlos moaned as he uncurled his fingers from TK’s hair and let it drop to his side. TK licked Carlos clean before sitting back down on his knees and resting his head against Carlos’s leg. His mind was fuzzy and nice as he felt joy and pride for taking care of his Papi. Pushing into Carlos’s hand as he stroked his hair, TK stretched out a bit but straightened up and gasped as he heard a tiny little snap and felt tinsel against his foot. 

“Oh no! Papi! My third candle arm! It fell off!” TK whined as he picked up his sweater and looked at it sadly. Carlos couldn’t help but let out a little laugh but he quickly shit up as TK pouted up at him. “I’ll help you fix it in a bit okay? Let’s have a little cuddle first,” Carlos proposed and opened his arms. “Okay,” TK said sadly and put his sweater down as he climbed up onto Carlos’s lap. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make your sweater ugly again,” Carlos said and wrapped his arms around TK, ignoring his little offended sounds.


	4. Day 4: Impromptu Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 4; IMPROMPTU VACATION - DECEMBER 17th
> 
> Chapter specific tags: Est. relationship. Mention of past overdose. Camping.

The sound TK makes when Carlos pulls up in front of his dad’s house, rolls down the window, and calls out; “Get in loser, we’re going shopping,” he will always deny. His cheeks hurt as he opens the car door and gets in. “You’re a fucking dork,” TK says and he throws his bag into the backseat. “But I’m your dork,” Carlos said cheesily and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Okay, quick question, you packed several sets of clothes for staying over right? Packed everything you need?” Carlos asked as he put his sunglasses on his head so he could look at TK properly. “Yeah.. why?” TK asked confused. 

“Since we both have several days off and no plans, I thought we could take a little impromptu vacation?” Carlos said as he looked at him. TK looked at him surprised. 

“Really? A vacation?” He asked, getting hopeful. Visions of fancy hotel rooms, spas, beaches, and breakfast buffets filling his head. “Where are we going? Tell me everything!” TK said excited and took Carlos’s hand. “I know this great place, it has a great view and it’s so peaceful and quiet. My family used to go there all the time,” 

“It sounds great,” TK smiled as he leaned over and gave Carlos a kiss. “Let’s go, I can’t wait to see the place. 

\--

As they drove up a dirt road, TK started feeling a little anxious. They were in a national park. He hadn’t seen any cabins in forever. There was nothing but trees, dirt, and a few bushes and flowers. “We’re here,” Carlos said happily as he put the car in park. “The sun is going to set just to the left here and raise to the right. It’s a magical sight,” Carlos looked out over the canyon. 

“So we’re camping?” TK asked slowly. Carlos nodded excited as he opened the car door. “Come on, let’s get our tent up and get started on dinner. It’ll get dark in a few hours,” TK bit his lip and opened the door, following Carlos to the trunk. 

“You brought your gun, right? And maybe a big knife? Are there bears here?” TK asked worried, looking back at the bushes. “TK, there are no bears in Austin, except the zoo,” Carlos replied as he picked up the tent. “Have you been camping before?” he asked. 

“Carlos, I grew up in New York on the 45th floor, no, I’ve not been camping before! Closest I’ve been is passing out after partying on a park bench and woke up to a rat stealing what was left of my pizza. Oh god, we’re going to die out here,” TK rambled, whipping around as he heard a noise. 

“TK!” Carlos put the tent bag back down and put his hands on TK’s shoulders. “Baby, we’re not going to die here. We’re fine, and if a situation arises, then yes I do have my gun with me. Come on, let me show you how to put up a tent,” Carlos smiled and stroked TK’s cheek. TK nodded and gave Carlos a brave smile. “I survived getting shot, running into burning buildings, overdosing, a night of camping will be nothing,” TK said, trying to convince himself. Carlos just chuckled and grabbed the tent again. “It’ll be great,” 

\--

Carlos was fast asleep and TK was staring up at the roof of their tent, his eyes wide and the flashlight clutched in his hands as he tried to breathe. Turning his head to the side as he heard a branch snap, TK tensed up even more. 

“Carlos?” TK whispered quietly before listening for a response or more noises outside. There was nothing. It was unnerving just how quiet it was. It was just plain creepy. When he heard some rustling in the bushes, TK shuffled close to Carlos and ‘gently’ patted him on the face. “Carlos! Carlos! Wake up!” He said hushed. 

“What’s going on?” Carlos asked sleepily as he raised his head and looked around. “There’s something or someone outside!” TK whimpered and pressed even closer to Carlos. “What do you mean?” Carlos asked, leaning up on his elbows and listened carefully for any noises. They were both quiet until they heard someone rustling in the bushes again. 

“TK, it’s probably a bunny or a deer,” Carlos said as he relaxed and lied back down, pulling TK into his arm. He pried the flashlight from TK’s hand and put it down. “We’re safe in here. I promise,” Carlos told him softly, rubbing his back. TK just whimpered as he hid his face against Carlos’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay. How about I tell you a story and you try and fall asleep okay?” Carlos suggested. TK nodded against his chest. Smiling, Carlos started on a story about a bird who went traveling across the world. 

\--

Before TK woke up in the morning, Carlos has put some coffee on and booked them a hotel room in a hotel nearby, thinking that was best for now. He’d also wiped out the coyote tracks by their tent and decided they could practice camping in his backyard for a bit before they tried camping in the wild again.


	5. Day 5: Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 5; TRADITIONS - DECEMBER 18th 
> 
> aka I was going to write fluff but then I didn't and I'm grasping at straws so bad for this to really fit the prompt but hey, ho, I wrote this shit now so I'm posting it. 
> 
> Chapter specific tags: Est. relationship. Drinking pressure. Some brief addiction talk. Self-harm behavior. Meltdown. Stimming. Anxiety.

The laughter and smiles were at an all-time high as several firefighters from different houses, cops and paramedics had gathered for a little Christmas party at one of their favorite bars. It was loud, crowded, and it was putting TK on edge. 

The holidays had always been a 50/50 thing growing up. Either it was amazing, he got fantastic gifts, mom and dad didn't fight and it was just a Hallmark movie. Or mom and dad fought like crazy, there was yelling, drinking, and just a heavy air over the whole thing. 

Clenching his jaw as he was pushed into a chair as he tried to make his way through the crowd so he could go outside and get some air, TK shot the guy a dirty look before apologizing quickly to the couple he had disturbed. 

“Baby Strand! Hey, guys, this is Captain Strand’s kid, TK. Come have a drink with us, man!” Some burly guy he remembered seeing at a few calls shouted. TK gave a polite smile and shook his head. “I’m good thanks, I’m just heading out for some air,” TK replied. 

The guy grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the bar. “I’m not taking no for an answer, it’s Christmas! Here, have some whisky,” The guy shoved a glass into his arms and slapped him on the back. “Drink up!” he said eagerly as he grabbed his own glass and threw the whiskey back. 

TK smiled tightly at him before leaving the glass on the bar and fighting his way through the crowd a bit more roughly now. Finally making it out the door, TK took in several deep breaths of fresh air as he walked over to where Carlos’s car was parked. His heart was racing, his skin tight and uncomfortable. 

Jumping as he felt someone touch him, TK whirled around and took several steps back, nearly falling over as he tripped on a rock on the ground. 

“Hey, it’s just me,” Carlos said as he held up his arms. TK was breathing quickly now. Tugging on his shirt, he bit his lip and let out a pained noise. “How about you come sit down on the car, baby?” Carlos asked gently, standing close to him but not touching him. 

Glancing at the car, TK tapped his fingers together as he walked over quickly and sat down on the hood. The car dipped a bit when Carlos sat down as well. “You having a rough night?” Carlos asked TK softly, watching him keenly. 

Tk shook his head up and down quickly as he whimpered. “Bad day,” TK said as he patted his chest. “It’s too tight, it’s itchy and heavy and it’s too tight. People being annoying and it got worse,” TK tried to explain, scratching at his chest. Carlos reached out and gently took a hold of TK’s hand to stop him from scratching at his skin. “It’s not just the drinks, I. It’s everything! Dad and the cancer. Getting shot. Alex. Moving. You and me. And it’s me. It’s always me,” TK finished rambling, biting down hard on his lip as a tear ran down his cheek. 

Carlos pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him as TK just leaned on him heavily. “It’s been a rough and long year, TK. A lot has happened. It’s okay and normal if things bubble over and get too much,” Carlos intercepted TK’s hand that was going up to his chest to scratch again. 

TK whimpered and fought back for a few seconds before his arm dropped down on his lap, tired and exhausted. “Let’s get you home,” Carlos whispered and pressed his lips to TK’s head before helping him stand. “Once we’re home, we’re going to have some water, taker a shower, cuddle up in bed and you can choose between talking and writing in your journal,” Carlos said as he helped TK into his seat and buckled up his seatbelt. 

“Journal! Don’t want to talk anymore!” TK whimpered, pressing his head back against the headrest and shaking his head from side to side. “Okay, you can do journal,” Carlos told him as he got in the car and started driving home. He had pulled up their ‘calm’ playlist on Spotify and it seemed to be working as TK was getting less and less restless and tense as the drive went on. 

Carlos’s heart hurt for TK on bad days like this. It was so clear that he had been through so much, much of which Carlos suspected he didn’t even know half of. It also made his heart grow for each time TK trusted him during these bad days. That they’d been able to come up with routines, a plan, traditions on how they’d deal with it together. 

Glancing over at TK at a red light, he reached out and ran his fingers through TK’s hair. Smiling as TK leaned into his hand, Carlos let his hand rest on TK’s shoulder as long as he could before he needed to change gears on the car. He knew TK would be okay. He was okay already. He just needs a little help to see how strong he actually is.


	6. Day 6: Free choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 6; FREE CHOICE - DECEMBER 19th
> 
> Chapter specific tags: Est. relationship. Smut. Panties. Fucking. Spanking. Dom!Carlos. Sub!TK

”When are you coming home? I’m so bored :(” TK typed out on his phone as he sat leaned back on the headboard and glanced over at the TV mounted on the wall. Some stupid commercial was currently playing and it was ridiculous how bored he was. He really wished Carlos was here. That would be fun. 

Putting the phone down on the bed, he scooted down and rested his head on Carlos’s pillow. Breathing in the scent of him, TK moaned quietly and hugged the pillow close. 

Carlos always smelled good but his favorite Carlos smell was when he was slightly sweaty, the deodorant had mostly worn off and he just smelled so fucking good. Rolling over to his chest, TK buried his head in the pillow and pressed his hips down into the mattress.

”Fuck” TK mumbled as he put a hand down into his panties and wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock. Jumping slightly as his phone pinged, TK rolled over on his back and patted the bed until he found his phone. ”I should be home in an hour or two, baby. Be patient and good” Carlos had texted back. 

Biting his lip, TK felt a rush run through him. He didn’t want to be good or patient. He wanted to play, be naughty, and have fun. Grasping his phone, he thought it over for half a second before he reached back down to his panties, stroking his cock as he made sure to snap a few photos. Forcing himself to take his hand off his cock, he brought up Carlos’s messages. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to wait that long….” TK typed out, added one of the pictures before he pushed send. A small part of his brain started feeling bad right away but the rest was making him feel good. He felt like he was almost buzzing in his own skin. Empowered even. 

Rolling over he opened the bottom drawer on Carlos’s nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube and their most used dildo. Grinning, he put them both down on the bed, turned off the TV, and laid back down on his back. 

Running his fingers gently over his covered cock, TK licked his lips and closed his eyes. He imagined that it was Carlos who was teasing him. Stroking him so gently as he whimpered and begged for more. That Carlos told him quietly to be good as he tilted TK’s head back before nipping at his neck. 

Moaning, TK slipped his hand into his panties and wrapped his fingers around his cock, and stroked it gently. Biting his lip, he ran his thumb over his cockhead teasingly. Jumping as his phone buzzed against his thigh, TK grabbed it with his free hand and opened Carlos’s text. 

“If you cum before I get home, I’m caging you for two weeks and spanking you every morning and night during those weeks. If you’re good, I’ll fuck you like the slut you are,” the text read. Whining, TK dropped the phone and thrust his hips up, into his hand. He knew which one of those options he preferred obviously but it felt so good to be touching himself and to be a little naughty. 

Swallowing, he pulled his panties down and kicked them off before he reached for the dildo and lube. He was far too gone to stop now, he decided as he opened the lube. Pouring some lube on his fingers, he reached down between his legs. 

A choked groan came from him as he pushed a finger into himself, not having the patience to tease himself right now. He eased it in and out a few times before he added a second finger. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as he grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes as he fingered himself. He was definitely moving faster than normal and probably should but fuck… it felt good. 

Picking up the lube, he pulled his fingers out and squirted some more lube on them before dropping the bottle of lube down on the bed and easing three fingers into himself. He held his breath and arched off the bed slightly as the pleasure and pain made blood rush to his cock. 

Once he could comfortably fit all three fingers inside, he pulled them out and eagerly grabbed the dildo, and lubed it up. TK had just the slightest cover of sweat covering him and a few drops of precum that had landed on his stomach. Pressing his hand against the headboard, he gasped as he pushed the dildo in. 

“Oh god,” he moaned as he pulled it slightly back before thrusting it quickly back in. Clutching the base of the dildo tightly, he fucked himself quickly with it, his toes curling as he moaned loudly. God, he wished it was Carlos pounding into him. 

Clenching his ass around the dildo, TK patted the bed for his phone and checked for any new messages but there weren’t any and he didn’t know what to say to Carlos either. Dropping the phone, he rolled over and grabbed Carlos’s pillow again, and hugged it tightly. 

Pressing his face into the pillow, TK rolled his hips into the mattress. Tightening his hold on the pillow, TK moved his hips faster, loving the friction his cock was getting. Moaning loudly, TK felt just how close he was to cumming and he honestly didn’t know if he’d be able to wait until Carlos came home. 

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to stop fucking the mattress and roll back over to his back. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Carlos’s number quickly. It only rang two times before he was sent to voicemail. Throwing his phone down to the floor, TK whimpered and hit hands down on the mattress in frustration. 

He was so hard... He needed to cum but he also needed Carlos. Whimpering, TK closed his eyes as he grabbed his cock and stroked it slowly. 

“Need a hand with that?” Opening his eyes, TK lifted his head quickly and stared at Carlos who was standing by the end of the bed. Whimpering, TK felt tears spring to his eyes as he quickly got up on his knees and crawled over to Carlos. 

“Carlos! You’re here! Please, I need you! Please!” TK begged as he pulled Carlos down for a kiss before going to open Carlos’s tool belt. 

“Stop, take a breath and put your hands down on your thighs” Carlos ordered as he pushed TK’s hands away. TK nodded, put his hands down as he tried to calm down, and take a deep breath. Biting down on his lip hard, he watched as Carlos took off his tool belt and put it away before coming back to stand by the bed. 

“Turn around, chest and head down on the bed, ass up,” Carlos said as he opened his belt and pulled it out from the loops of his trousers. TK turned around quickly and got into position. 

“I was so unfocused, I told my boss I had to go home early cause there was a leak… couldn’t exactly tell him it was cause you were being a slutty brat could I?” Carlos said before folding his belt in half and hitting TK on the ass with it. 

TK let out a little scream and grabbed onto the bedsheets. “I’m sorry, Sir, I just want you so bad,” TK whimpered. He gasped as Carlos smacked his ass with the belt one more time without warning. 

“I know, it’s not your fault you’re a brat who loves cock,” Carlos said as he grabbed the lube and poured a little into his hand before popping the cap closed and throwing it onto the bed again. Opening his trousers, he pulled his hard cock out and lubed it up. 

TK licked his lips in anticipation as Carlos grabbed a hold of the base of the dildo and pulled it out. “Please,” he begged as seconds went by and Carlos still hadn’t filled him. 

“Carlos, please,” TK whimpered as he looked back at him and saw that Carlos was stroking his cock as he watched him. “Please, I need you, please,” he pleaded, thrusting his ass out. 

“So you get to tease me but I don’t get to tease you?” Carlos asked, still stroking his cock as he moved closer, his knees bumping against the bed. “I’m sorry, please, I just need your cock, so empty,” TK begged as he teared up again. 

Lining up his cock, with TK’s hole, Carlos grabbed onto TK’s hips tightly before thrusting in quickly and hard. Seeing those pictures TK had sent and the images that had flashed through his mind as he thought about TK being alone home, playing with himself had gotten him hard pretty quick so he had been very happy with the fact that he’d been at his desk finishing up paperwork before he had excused himself. And if he’d rubbed himself over his bulge while driving home, that was a secret he’d take with him to the grave. 

TK was panting and moaning as he reached down and started stroking himself quickly and desperately. His whole body was ablaze with lust and arousal, he needed to cum now. Clenching around Carlos’s cock, he gasped as shot his cum down on the mattress. His eyes closed as he breathed quickly, his arm falling limp down on the bed. 

Feeling TK clench around him, Carlos thrust in harder and faster. Grunting, he dug his nails into TK’s hips as he thrust in deep and reached his climax. “Fuck,” he groaned as he did a few slow thrusts before pulling out. 

He stroked TK’s back as he leaned down to give him a kiss. “I don’t think I’ve cummed that fast since the first time I had sex,” Carlos commented as he sat down on the bed and lied down on his back. TK chuckled quietly as he shuffled over and rested his head on Carlos’s chest. “I really didn’t mind,” he told him. 

Carlos chuckled too. “I could see that but don’t worry, I’m not done with you for the day just yet,” he teased. TK moaned. “Can’t wait,”


	7. Day 7: Mistletoe or mistlefoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Day 7; MISTLETOE OR MISTLEFOE - DECEMBER 21st
> 
> Chapter specific tags: Est. relationship. Allergic reaction. Fluff. Stressed & worried Carlos.

“You know, when I agreed to help you decorate for Christmas I didn’t realize just how many decoration one person could have,” TK said as he took the box Carlos was holding down for him and put it by the rest before stepping over to the ladder again and looking up at Carlos who he could hear dragging yet another box to the opening of the loft. 

Carlos grinned down at him. “I like collecting things, and if I see something I like, I buy it. Which makes decoration a little bit of a nightmare cause I have so many things in different shades of color. This year, I’m thinking whites, maybe some purple and silver. A more modern design on Christmas rather than the traditional red and green,” Carlos said as he handed TK a box. 

“Also, I’m going to be honest, my Christmas decoration organization skills have not been the best the last few years which is why we will need all the boxes to find everything,” Carlos added and gave him a big grin. “Just hand me the next box,” TK smiled and held up his hands for it. “You’re lucky you're hot,” he mused and a 100% stared at Carlos’s bulging biceps as the veins really popped as Carlos held the box down for him. 

\--

“I’m not saying you could open a Christmas shop or a Christmas museum but you totally could open a Christmas shop or a museum,” TK said as he opened the eight box of decorations and looked through it for things that matched Carlos’s desired color palette. He had found some pretty good looking stuff so far but his favorite was for sure the homemade ornaments, the ones that had Carlos’s baby picture on them or his handprints from when he was a kid. 

“I like Christmas,” Carlos shrugged as he came up behind TK. “Kiss time!” he said excited and showed him the mistletoe he was holding. “Awwwwww, kiss,” TK said sweetly and leaned upon his tippy toes and gave Carlos a kiss. 

“Is that actual mistletoe? Like real? I think I’ve only seen plastic,” TK thought out loud as he grabbed the mistletoe from Carlos and held it close to his face to smell it. Pushing his face deeper into he frowned as he found that it didn’t really have a smell at all. 

“I always thought that mistletoe would smell like Christmas trees or something but this literally smells of nothing,” TK said disappointed as he sniffed it deeply one more time. “We should totally take some cute pictures with this though, to immortalize our first Christmas together,” TK smiled. Carlos grinned and nodded as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. 

After very cutely posing together with the mistletoe in several photos, Carlos plucked the mistletoe from TK and put it on a tiny nail that was above the door frame in the hallway. 

“I’m going to start putting some things in the bathroom and bedroom, feel free to start putting some around the living room and kitchen,” Carlos gave TK a quick kiss before grabbing a bunch of decorations and different Christmas textile items as he walked away. 

Nodding, TK turned back to his box, folded up his sleeves, and got back to work. 

\--

“Hey, TK, do you think the white bath mat with the silver snowflakes or the light purple bath mat with silver stripes would look, oh my god! TK! Are you okay?” Carlos gasped as he dropped the bathmats he was holding to the floor and ran over. 

“I mean, I’m a little itchy from the dust that’s on these boxes, why are you freaking out?” TK asked as he scratched at his cheek absently. “TK! Your face is like red, and prickly, maybe even a little swollen!” Carlos said, panicked as he pulled TK over to the kitchen where there was better lighting. “It’s on your hands too!” Carlos said, turning them over before pulling up TK’s sleeves to check how high up it went. 

“Oh,” TK said as he looked down at his hands. They were red, bumpy but maybe not swollen. Reaching up to touch his face, he ran into the bathroom and let out a little horrified scream as he spotted himself in the mirror. 

“Carlos! What the fuck!” TK screamed as Carlos hurried in after him. “I’m calling 911 right now!” He said quickly, already dialing the number. “Can you breathe?” Carlos asked worried. 

“Yes, I can fucking breathe, Carlos!” TK quickly replied, groaning as he took in the sight of himself in the mirror again. 

“Hi this is Carlos Reyes, my boyfriend has got this rash all over his hands and most of his face, it's really red and there's like little bumps, he’s scratching at it and he seems slightly swollen around the mouth,” Carlos rambled quickly, pacing back and forth. “Carlos, it’s Grace. What’s going on?” Grace asked. “Oh thank God, it’s you. I don’t know what happened, we were decorating for Christmas, I go to the bathroom to decorate there and when I come back TK is all red, bumpy, itchy, and swollen!” Carlos told her. 

“How is he feeling? Is he having any swelling around the throat and or mouth?” Carlos looked over at TK. “He seems to be fine otherwise, I think he has some slight swelling around his mouth and on his cheeks,” Carlos took a deep breath and put a hand on his chest. “Has he eaten or had anything to drink in the last hour that could have caused the reaction?” Carlos shook his head. “No, we ate hours ago,” Carlos told her quickly. 

“Okay, an ambulance has been dispatched to your address. It sounds like an allergic reaction and because it’s around his airways we just want to make sure it doesn’t get any worse. Is there any sign of the rash anywhere else on his body?” Grace asked. Carlos quickly walked over to TK and lifted his sweater up and checked his chest and back. TK shouted out his protests. “Only my face and hands itch, Carlos, stop!” he said and pushed him away. 

“I have to check, TK!” Carlos told him before putting his hand on his hip. “There’s nothing on his chest or back,” Carlos said down the phone to Grace. “That’s good. Could you take a picture of TK’s hands and face, please, that way the nurses and doctors at the hospital will more accurately be able to tell if the rash is getting better or worse,” Carlos nodded as he put Grace on speaker. 

“Stand under the light, I need to take pictures of the rash,” Carlos said as he brought up the camera app on his phone. TK groaned. “You’re deleting those photos later,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes and held up his hands by his face. He heard Carlos take a few photos before he couldn’t resist anymore and scratched at his face. “It’s so fucking itchy!” He snapped. 

“I hear the ambulance!” Carlos said loudly. “Okay, text me and let me know what happens at the hospital,” Grace told them firmly. “Yeah, I will. Thank you, Grace” Carlos hung up the phone and grabbed TK by the arm, pulling him to the front door. “Get your shoes on, where is my wallet?!” Carlos said frantically as he patted his pockets before spotting it on its usual spot on the commode by the door. 

“Calm down, it’s just a rash,” TK tried to say as he was practically pushed out the front door. Carlos muttered under his breath as he locked the door. “Just a rash? It’s just a rash until your airways swell up and you can’t breathe and you fucking die, TK,” he said before waving at Nancy, Tommy, and Tim who had stepped out of the ambulance. 

“We’re ready to go, no need to dilly dally!”” Carlos told them and ushered them all back in. “Oh my god,” TK muttered as he took a seat and let Tommy look him over. The whole ride into the hospital was filled with Carlos asking a million questions, staring at TK’s face, and monitoring his breath as if he didn’t have two paramedics by his side. 

Thankfully they were given a bed right away and Carlos squeezed the phone in his hand tightly, looking away from TK when the doctor came over to them. She did a quick examination and quickly agreed with Grace’s hunch that it was an allergic reaction. 

“I think it’s the same as when we left home, I can’t see any changes. Hold on, I took some photos while I was on the phone with 911,” Carlos told the doctor as he opened the picture app. Scrolling through the photos to find the best one, he gasped. “Oh! It’s the mistletoe!!” He announced as he looked at the pictures they’d taken. 

“Did you eat any of the berries or did you just have skin contact with the flowers?” The doctor asked, taking notes as she spoke. “Just touched it to my face, no eating. This is so embarrassing,” TK groaned, putting a hand over his face. “It’s quite alright. Allergic reactions that come out of the blue should be properly investigated, they can turn nasty pretty quick. Just to be safe I’d like you to stay another hour for observation, if it goes down you can go home. I’ll get a nurse to come by with a washcloth and some hot water so you can wash off any trace of the mistletoe just in case there's still some irritating your skin,” the doctor told them with a smile. “If you feel any tightness in your throat or get any trouble breathing, hit the button right away,” TK smiled and thanked her. 

“Hey, I’m okay,” TK said softly as he reached out for Carlos’s hand. The man looked like he had just lost ten years of his life. “I know,” Carlos replied and cleared his throat as he took TK’s hand. TK smiled and pulled Carlos closer. 

“You were worried about me, you do love me,” TK teased, squeezing Carlos’s hand. “Pfft, I wasn’t worried. I kept a calm and collected head. I deal with way worse at work all the time,” Carlos replied, poking TK in the chest. 

“Carlos.. You said dilly dally,” TK chuckled and looked at him amused. Carlos grimaced and chuckled. “I did say that didn't I?” he whispered. “Well, you scared me. Don’t do it again,” Carlos whispered as he reached up and stroked TK’s hair. “I promise to try my best at not scaring you again,” TK whispered back. “The second we get home, I’m throwing that mistletoe straight out in the trash,” Carlos sighed and leaned back on the hard plastic chair. 

TK scoffed. “Mistletoe… more like mistlefoe!”


End file.
